A known process uses UV light for the irradiation of the face. This, however, has the possible disadvantage of erythema formation or an undesirable oxidation of skin pigments.
Also known is a treatment with a cream containing approximately 0,5% benzoyl peroxide. The disadvantage of this treatment is possible skin dryness.